Happy New Year
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: Addex oneshot. Addie thinks the SGH New Year's Eve Party sucks, until someone unexpected opens her eyes and she goes and get's her man!


**Pairing: Addex. With a little bit of MerDer, Bang, McStizzie and O'Callie thrown in. Mentioning Lexzie.**

**Disclaimer: singing "Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads-..." What? Oh, Grey's? Nah, still don't own it. Dude, I wish I did, trust me.**

**A/N: So, I know this is a little early, but I'm not sure whether I'll be able to stop by again before New Year's Eve, so I decided to publish it right away. Hope you like it. I know it's nothing special, but I know how happy I get if I read even the crappiest Addex story... :P I appreciate reviews as much as-... Well, I can't think of anything as amazing as reviews... **

* * *

_Happy New Year_

This party sucked. As in, really sucked. If she had something, anything better to do than attending it, she wouldn't be here. But it was New Year's Eve and there she was, at SGH's annual New Year's Eve Party. Not that it was much of a party. It was, once more, an opportunity for the many slutty couples to use the privacy of on-call and exam rooms and linen closets. Being single, divorced and without a date, New Year's Eve generally wasn't the best day of the year, but especially here, knowing everyone, or at least everyone she knew, would have someone to kiss at midnight and she wouldn't, Addison wasn't exactly having the time of her life.

What she'd been doing all day was secretly stare at Alex Karev, pretending she could just drag him someplace so she could have her naughty way with him. Not that that was all she wanted from him, but it most definitely would be a start. He was a decent guy, maybe the perfect guy, and he kept sending mixed signals. One day he told her he'd poisoned Mark with a vanilla latte (which was the reason why she secretly kept calling him Vanilla Latte Guy or VLG), because he'd been rude to her, then they'd almost kissed and he had kind of started it, then he had avoided her, then they had kissed, then he had yelled at her that he wasn't interested, then he'd told her he'd notice if she went missing, and now? Right now he was apparently hitting on some nurse. She honestly didn't know how to read that guy.

What she did know, was that the party sucked, and even though her mancandy really wasn't hard on the eyes, she'd stand there drinking champagne when the new year started. Which clearly wasn't exactly what she wanted.

She tried getting her mind off how hot her intern looked in that tux (she'd been surprised he even owned one) by adverting her gaze to other people. Not all that surprising, Meredith and Derek where nowhere to be found in the crowd and neither were Preston and Yang, Addison assumed they were already going at it someplace. Callie was apparently also busy doing god knows what with her husband. Funny enough, she spotted Mark desperately trying to get in Izzie Steven's pants and miserably failing (she looked like she was going to hit him in the face). Miranda was at home with husband and baby, the chief was pretending he was enjoying himself, drinking some of the non-alcoholic-punch and that was it. All the people she had a connection with here. Pathetic.

Which led her eyes back to her mancandy. He didn't look all that happy with his nurse, a thing that made her strangely satisfied. She had a right to be mean to people, she was Satan, Ruler of all that was Evil, Wicked Which of the East and all. And if she didn't get her Happy New Year kiss from someone she actually wanted to be kissed by (if not one at all), her disturbingly hot intern, who apparently wasn't interested, wasn't supposed to be all that happy either. She was still stripping him with her eyes, trying to tell herself she was just horny and that he wasn't the perfect guy, when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"He's nothing but available for you, you know."

Addison turned around, to stand face to face with Izzie Stevens. Since when was she talking to her? And what had she just said? How could she even know about this?

"Uh-... Stevens, hey.", she said rather clumsily. Apparently she'd been caught lusting over her intern. Damn.

Izzie smiled (another rather surprising thing) and went on:

"He's messed up. He thinks he can't ever be good enough for you and even if he gave it a try he'd probably just screw up and hurt you. Trust me, I know. He hurt me."

All Addison could utter was total stunned silence, partly because she was thinking about what she'd just been told, partly because she couldn't quite wrap her head around why someone who hated her (the quints thing and all) was telling her what she wanted to know so badly.

"Saying he's not interested is his way of not putting you in danger. He wants you, all of you, but he doesn't want to take chances, because that might end up with you hurt. He cares too much about you."

Addison still couldn't make a sound. Information like that wasn't exactly easy to digest. It made sense, it did.

"He had a more than messed up childhood. He thinks he's over it, but he's still scared. He's scared, because he's having a hard time ignoring what he wants and needs, and it should be really easy. He's also scared to let you in, because he thinks you might run away once you got to know him. And that's what you want, isn't it? From the looks you've been giving him for a few months now, you most certainly do. He's not exactly happy with Olivia."

Stevens quirked an eyebrow and pointed with her head in Alex' direction. Addison followed her gaze. Alex was giving the nurse a fake smile. No, he was definitely not pleased with the situation. Finally the redhead could say something.

"What do you think I should do?", she asked, sounding pathetically helpless. Begging Izzie Stevens for advice wasn't exactly what she was used to.

"Go get your man. Insist. He wants you. You want him. Tell him you're going to torture him if he won't finally admit that he's interested.", then, with a glance at the clock, "And hurry up, you got two minutes left."

"Thanks.", Addison sighed. Finally someone pushing her in the right direction.

And so Izzie left, went back to Mark, who couldn't seem to find anyone who he hadn't screwed yet. Apparently she was going to torture him a little. Or just get laid. And Addison? Addison decided the happy blonde intern was right. She'd just explained everything, so why not give it a shot?

She reached 'her man' a minute before midnight, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and crashed her lips on his. Well, maybe not exactly subtle, but effective. He didn't complain. At all. Instead, he gently put his hands in her hair and pulled her just the tiniest bit closer. Hm... He tasted good... And all of the sudden, it was over.

"You're a minute early.", he grinned.

"And you are not surprised.", she stated, quirking a brow.

Instead of answering, he pulled her into another kiss, that quickly got a _little_ passionate. Nurse Olivia looked total and utterly dumbfounded, but took the not so subtle hint that she wasn't wanted here anymore and left.

When he pulled away again, he shot Addison a crooked smile (the one that made her breath get caught in her throat) and said, as if it couldn't be more obvious:

"Maybe I am interested after all."

And when everywhere around them "HAPPY NEW YEAR" yelling started, Addison leaned in once more and right before their lips connected, she whispered:

"Good. Because Richard looks like he's going to rip our heads off."

Alex grinned.

"The nazi's not gonna like it either."

He didn't look like he cared. About the consequences. But he looked like he cared about her. Which was nice and exactly why she'd been pining for him for so long. Their lips found each other one more time. And all of the sudden, the party didn't suck anymore.

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
